non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Viserion
Viserion is one of the last three living dragons commanded by their adoptive mother, Daenerys Targaryen. Appearance In the television series, his scales were gold covered with cream colored markings under his neck and tail, white horns located on the top of his head and spines on his back and tail, red orange wings with black tints along the bones and green eyes. While in the book series, he does have white cream scales, golden horns, wing bones and spinal crests, black colored teeth shaped like daggers and gold eyes. Overview Three dragon eggs were presented to Daenerys as gifts during her wedding to Khal Drogo, and were hatched after Drogo's funeral. One of the dragons, Viserion was named after Daenerys' late older brother Viserys. He, along with Rhaegal and Drogon imprinted on Daenerys as their mother and would do anything to protect her from any harm. Unfortunately, after Drogon killed the farmer's child, Daenerys was forced to chain the two dragons in the catacombs until Tyrion Lannister freed them while she was far from Meereen abducted by the Dothraki.Viserion and Rheagal would soon escape from the catacombs and help Drogon and Daenerys to fight against the great masters. After the siege was over, the dragons travel with their mother and her army to Westeros where she returned to her original birthplace. While Jon Snow and his search party were surrounded by the wights in the middle of a snowy environment beyond the wall, Daenerys and her dragons came to the rescue, burning hundreds of wights. While most of the search party except for Jon were on Drogon's back, Viserion was brutally impaled to death by the Night King, much to the shock and sadness by Daenerys, her dragons, and the search group. When Jon returns to the wall and healed back in Dany's ship, she agrees to kill the Night King to avenge Viserion's death and end the Second Long Night. As the undead brings the lifeless body of Viserion from the lake he crashed in, the Night King uses his powers to revive him as a wight. The Night King then uses Viserion as a mount to partially destroy the wall in order to invade Westeros along with the wight army. As the undead army led by the Night King arrived and fought in Winterfell, Viserion attacked Jon and Dany (while riding Dragon and Rhaegal) badly injured Rhaegal, and attacked the castle. As Viserion was about to harm Jon, he was disintegrated along with many countless wights right after the Night King is dead, leaving Drogon and Rhaegal as the last living dragons in the world. Gallery File:Viserion_a_hidden_agenda_by_christopherburdett.jpg|Viserion's description from the novels File:Viserion_2x10.jpg|Season 1 - Season 2 File:Viserion_Matured_S3E7.jpg|Season 3 File:Viserions4got.png|Season 4 File:Viserions5got.png|Season 5 File:Viserions6got.png|Season 6 File:Viserions7got.png|Season 7 File:Viserionblueeyegot.png|Viserion, being revived by the Night King File:Wightviserion.png|Viserion, now a wight and a steed for the Night King Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Game of Thrones Universe Category:Undeads Category:Males Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Literary Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Variable Status Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by CGI Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals